


Baby, You're Mine |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Series: Baby, You're Mine |Traducción| [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CEO! Tom, F/M, M/M, Mención de planear un asesinato., One Shot, Traducción, Un muy posesivo Tom, ¡Bebé! Albus Severus, ¡Posesivo! Tom, ¡Viudo! Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Tom Ryddle era un hombre que sabía lo que quería. Era el presidente de Empresas Ryddle así como el soltero más codiciado. Lo tenía todo. Apariencia, inteligencia y dinero.Cuando conoció a Harry Potter, decidió que lo quería para sí. Nada le impedirá obtener lo que quiere.Ni siquiera su insignificante esposa.Traducción autorizada por Fairygirl34





	Baby, You're Mine |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620231) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Fairygirl34, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en reelación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**Baby, You’re Mine**

**Por Fairygirl34**

**Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que lo disfruten. Esta idea la he tenido rondando constantemente en mi mente desde hace un tiempo, pero tuve que reescribirla unas dos veces más hasta que pensé que estaba perfecta.

No está beteado. Siento los errores.

Nada me pertenece.

* * *

  **Capítulo único.**

Tom Ryddle era un hombre que sabía lo que quería en la vida. Desde el momento en que pudo entender, Tom sabía que estaba destinado a la grandeza. Venir de una familia adinerada y prominente le permitió asistir a las mejores escuelas que el dinero podía permitirle.

Después de graduarse, se hizo cargo de Empresas Ryddle, convirtiéndose en uno de los CEO más jóvenes que ha habido en los últimos años. La compañía floreció bajo su reinado, y fue el soltero más codiciado de toda Inglaterra o lo que sea que El Profeta continuara escribiendo.

Estaba en la cima.

Lo que Tom quería, lo obtenía. No importaba qué.

Lo tenía todo: apariencia, inteligencia y dinero.

Todos querían ser su aliado, su socio de negocios, y su amante. Todos querían un pedazo de él; tener, aunque sea por un mísero momento, algo de su atención. Sentir cierta importancia.

Nunca le fue difícil encontrar un cuerpo dispuesto, sea hombre o mujer, para calentar su cama. Sin embargo, nunca sería más que eso, algo de una sola noche o una pequeña aventura.

Algunos habían estados convencidos de que podían hacer que se enamore de ellos. Pondrían su corazón y alma al intentarlo, y él solo les seguiría la corriente, disfrutando del poder que tenía sobre ellos. Doblegar su voluntad.

Y, cuando hubiera terminado con ellos, los rompió.

Y luego, los tiró.

Así que, cuando accidentalmente chocó con un hombre más joven que sostenía un bebé, Tom ya estaba listo para hacer que se quitara de su camino. Pero cuando encontró unos brillantes pero desconocidos ojos verdes mirándolo, Tom momentáneamente se congeló ante la belleza frente a él.

Rápidamente recuperó su compostura, y le sonrió encantadoramente para tranquilizarlo.

—Discúlpame. ¿Ambos se encuentran bien?

—Oh, sí. Lo siento. No estaba viendo por donde iba. —El otro hombre fue rápido al disculparse, y Tom encontró linda esa acción.

El mayor lo invitó a tomar un café para disculparse una vez más. Hablaron durante horas, tiempo donde conoció más de Harry Potter y su hijo de tres meses, Albus Severus Potter. Tom no pudo evitar apreciar la belleza que se sentaba delante de sí.

Sus rasgos no eran tan definidos como tenían la mayoría de los hombres, y eran un poco más suaves, juvenil dirían algunos; salvajes cabellos negros que enmarcaban muy bien su rostro; ojos verdes escondidos tras unas finas gafas redondas y que le daban la apariencia de ser un inocente vecino-estudiantil.

Ese día, Tom Ryddle decidió que Harry Potter tenía que ser todo suyo.

Se había vuelto una costumbre para ambos salir todos los días a tomar un café, y Tom podría hablar un poco sobre sí -abrirse, hablar de cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie más-, aunque escuchaba atentamente cuando Harry hablaba de él y/o de Albus Severus.

Y cuando Harry presentó a su esposa Ginerva, Ginny para abreviar, Tom vio rojo.

Tom tenía que admitir en lo más profundo de su mente, que tuvo problemas para controlar su furia y sus celos cuando conoció a la esposa de Harry. Esa repugnante arpía no lo merecía de ningún modo. Ella siempre estaba tratando de entrometerse y hablar de sí misma y de su familia cuando lo único que quería escuchar era la dulce voz de Harry. Y la forma en que se colgaba de su brazo y besaba a su Harry…

Le hacía hervir la sangre.

Ella era insignificante a comparación de Harry.

Harry era especial.

Si ella no estuviera casada con Harry, sería un poco más tolerable. Aunque casi no toleraba a nadie aparte de Harry y Albus.

El niño no le molestaba porque era exactamente igual a Harry y esa era un plus en sus libros. Si el niño se hubiese visto más como la madre puede que no hubiera sido tan tolerante. Pero ya que no era el caso, el niño era una excepción a la regla de ‘Sólo Tom y Harry’. Además, Harry amaba profundamente a su hijo, y Tom no le quitaría eso.

Pero Ginerva necesitaba desaparecer de la escena.

Se vio en un futuro con Harry y Albus a su lado, viviendo felices dentro de su mansión, sin tener la necesidad de nada y viviendo una vida de lujos que sólo él podía darles. Les daría el mundo sí Harry se lo pidiese. Cualquier cosa por su querido Harry. Y le enseñaría a Albus Severus todo lo que sabía, el niño sería su perfecto heredero.

Una familia perfecta digna de Tom, Harry y Albus Severus.

Y así lo planeó.

Tenía que parecer un accidente y que no hubiera indicios de que estuviese involucrado.

Y Harry también tenía que estar libre de sospecha. No permitiría que nada alejara a Harry de él.

Además, no podía dejar que Harry se enterase de que estaba planeando el asesinato de su esposa. Sería contraproducente al hacer que Harry lo vea como el mejor partido.

Un plan se le ocurrió cuando vio el pronóstico de tiempo en las noticias. Y se puso a trabajar.

Tom dio una ladina sonrisa que haría hasta los hombres más valientes temer por sus vidas.

 

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que conoció a Harry y dos meses desde que decidió que Ginerva tenía que ser _accidentalmente_ eliminada. Y tan pronto como se haya ido, Harry sería suyo para siempre.

El día del “accidente” comenzó con una lluvia intensa, perfecta para ejecutar su plan. Los frenos del coche de Ginerva habían sido cortados la noche anterior, y había mandado a algunos de sus hombres para que la siguieran a su trabajo desde una distancia segura para asegurarse que todo salga a la perfección.

Y, sin problemas, lo hizo.

Tom nunca olvidaría cuando Harry lo había llamado, llorando porque Ginny había tenido un accidente y no logró sobrevivir. Le rompió su corazón al escuchar a su amado tan angustiado, pero un vengativo placer lo recorrió al escuchar que aquella insufrible mujer finalmente se había ido.

Ahora, todo por lo que tenía que preocuparse era en hacer que Harry se enamore de él.

.

.

.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Tom?

Tom giró a ver a Harry que entraba en su estudio personal con Albus Severus en sus brazos. El niño era verdaderamente una copia de Harry y era lindo cuando hacían inconscientemente expresiones similares.

Habían pasado dos años desde aquél fatídico día, y ahora, Harry y Albus estaban aquí con él, mimados y viviendo cómodamente sin la necesidad de nada.

—Sólo estaba tomando un pequeño descanso entre tanto papeleo, amor. —Tom sonrió mientras abría sus brazos para tomar a su hijo entre ellos. Sí, el niño era de él y de Harry, de nadie más. Había adoptado oficialmente a Albus Severus como suyo tan pronto como Harry y él se habían casado un año después de la muerte de Ginerva.

Harry se sentó en uno de los brazos de la silla y Tom sintió una enorme posesividad al ver la banda de oro en el dedo anular de Harry. Un anillo que Tom había escogido para su Amado, dedo que ya no era ocupado por el anillo de otra persona.

Tom sonrió mientras Albus Severus estudiaba su corbata azul con tal intensidad que solo un niño podía tener al analizar algo Cuando se cansó de mirar aquel costoso pedazo de tela, levantó su mirada y le dio a Tom una gran y dentada sonrisa.

—Papa, jugah.

—Ahora no, Al. Papá está trabajando. —Harry sonrió cuando Albus hizo un puchero ante su negación.

—Jugah.

Tom dio una sonrisa al escuchar el tono exigente, el niño ya estaba tratando de imitar el tono autoritario que usaba en sus empleados.

—Está bien, pequeño. Jugaré contigo. —Tom fácilmente cedía cuando se trataba de aquellos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda que habían capturado su atención hace tantos años.

—Eso lo sacó de ti. —Harry dijo exasperado, pero en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar el cariño.

—Pero, aun así, me amas. —Tom le respondió con una sonrisa.

Dicho gesto lleno de amor fue devuelto como respuesta antes de que Harry diera un casto beso en los labios de Tom.

Sí, Tom siempre conseguía lo que quería.

* * *

  **Nota de la autora.**

Hice a Tom algo así como un Hiper Super Duper Loco posesivo con Harry. Originalmente no iba a ser así de intenso, pero él sólo salió de esa forma.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, termino de traducir una historia y aquí estoy con otra. Literal, acaban de darme el permiso y ya estoy corriendo a hacerlo. Es que… me gusta tanto y desde hace un tiempillo que quería hacer este trabajo que… no pude resistir. xD  
> Les presento una pequeña serie de one-shot de ‘Baby, You’re Mine’ de Fairygirl. Los estaré publicando por separado para respetar el formato que la autora colocó. 
> 
> Sus comentarios, como siempre son muy bienvenidos y me animan al saber que el contenido que les traigo les gusta. ¿Qué piensan de esta primera entrega?  
> Como les dije, aún nos queda mucho de Tomarry/Harrymort de mi parte.  
> ¿Qué otras sorpresas habrá?
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo proyecto!  
> Besos. 
> 
> Alyssa Selleugra (Maya).


End file.
